


Cat & Mouse

by Letmelickyaspit



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29339229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmelickyaspit/pseuds/Letmelickyaspit
Summary: Do I have to stick my tongue in your mouth like the hand of a thief, like a burglarylike it’s just another petty theft? - Richard Silken
Relationships: Selina Kyle & Bruce Wayne, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 1





	Cat & Mouse

Do I have to stick my tongue in your mouth like the hand of a thief, like a burglary like it’s just another petty theft? - Richard Silken

She had always told herself that no man could tame this kitten, that no man would ever hold that weight over her head again. This was all a game.

Now here she was was in the bed of a rich man, her coller wrapped around his pretty million dollar finger and so much more. Every gift, date and love letter meant to win her over, she had rolled over near instantly.

"Here kitty kitty." His hand placing down a fine saucer of warm milk for the 'poor girl' and getting a few soft kisses in return. She tells herself this is enough and insists that she will not be docile and obediant this time, and oh how that was such a cute little lie.

First come the tin cans of tuna, then came the gold bell and belly rubs. For the first time she has become spoiled, no longer on edge fighting tooth and nail for her desires instead willingly pampered with many luxuries.

She's unknowingly become domesticated, she has become the rich mans house pet.


End file.
